Love Game
by WijayaKim17
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat baik. Suatu hari mereka merasa kesepian karena sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain telah memiliki pasangan. Hanya mereka berdualah yang single. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menantang Kyungsoo untuk bermain dalam suatu permainan. Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya selama 30 hari agar mereka tahu rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih.
1. I : Do You Want Play a Game?

**Love Game**

Chapter 1 : Do You Want Play a Game?

* * *

Synopsys :

Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol adalah sahabat baik. Suatu hari mereka merasa kesepian karena sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain telah memiliki pasangan. Hanya mereka berdualah yang single. Sampai akhirnya Chaenyeol menantang Kyungsoo untuk bermain dalam suatu permainan. Chaenyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya selama 30 hari agar mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih.

* * *

Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol, Suho dan Baekhyun telah bersahabat lama sejak mereka masih kuliah dulu, banyak momen bersma yang telah mereka lalui. Kini, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak mereka lulus dari universitas, datanglah saat dimana mereka harus berpisah dan fokus mengurus kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

 **04 Juli 2016** , adalah tanggal pernikahan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya Yixing, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak masih kuliah. Saat itu, ketika acara pernikahan selesai, mereka semua berkumpul di satu meja tamu. Baekhyun mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya pada Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol dan Suho.

Tapi, dibalik kesenangannya, ia juga merasa sedih, karena setelah pernikahannya itu, Baekhyun akan pindah ke China bersama Yixing. Suho berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan meyakinkan bahwa ia masih bisa menghubungi teman-temannya melalui telephone atau video call. Akan tetapi setelah 2 bulan berlalu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi teman-temannya.

 **03 September 2016** , Suho pergi ke Amerika, ia diminta oleh Ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan disana, di tanggal itu juga, Suho dijodohkan dengan seorang pria cantik bernama Xiumin. Awalnya Suho menolak, tapi seiring waktu berjalan, Suho mulai bisa jatuh cinta pada Xiumin, hingga akhirnya mereka bertunangan dan menikah.

Kini hanya tersisa Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol. Hanya mereka berdua yang belum memiliki kekasih. Hari-hari mereka berjalan begitu membosankan. Hari saat mereka dan sahabat menghabiskan waktu bersama kini sudah sulit untuk terwujud kembali.

 **13 November 2016** , Suho pulang dari Amerika, dan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol berkumpul bersama di sebuah café. Mereka sangat senang bisa kembali berkumpul bersama, walaupun tidak dengan formasi yang lengkap.

Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Xiumin datang. Suho memberitahu Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan Xiumin saat masih di Amerika. Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol merasa senang mendengar itu, akan tetapi mereka pun merasa sedih dan takut akan kehilangan satu sahabatnya lagi.

Sepulang dari cafe, Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol duduk di sebuah taman sambil mengobrol.

 _"_ _Apa kamu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku merasa kita hanya tinggal berdua di dunia ini"_

 _"_ _Mungkin karna semua teman-teman kita sudah punya pasangan masing-masing, hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini, tertinggal tanpa memiliki orang yang special"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah, kau kan tahu. Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih. Sama sepertimu, Chaenyeol"_

 _"_ _Ya, kau benar. Apa kau ingin punya kekasih?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku punya sahabat. Selama sahabatku ada aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika yang jadi kekasihmu itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm… bagaimana jika kita bermain game. Aku akan jadi kekasihmu dan kau jadi kekasihku, hanya untuk 30 hari"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha. Game macam apa itu?. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau"_

 _"_ _Ayolah soo. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, aku nyaman hidup begini. Aku tidak butuh seorang kekasih"_

 _"_ _Tapi aku ingin"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak cari saja? Kau ini tampan, tinggi, putih. Pasti banyak yang mau jadi kekasihmu"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Untuk itu, aku memintamu untuk bermain game ini"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan menunggu jawaban dari mu"_

Kyungsoo merasa heran dan bingung dengan sikap Chaenyeol, entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bermain dalam game ini.

 **14 November 2016,** Kyungsoo datang menemui Suho, ia ingin meminta saran dari Suho mengenai ajakan Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Iya, aku ingin bertanya, rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih itu seperti apa sih?"_

 _"_ _Ha? Hahahaha, jadi kau menemuiku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"_

 _"_ _Ayolah Suho, jangan bercanda. Aku serius"_

 _"_ _Okok. Rasanya memiliki kekasih itu ibarat kau adalah seorang pasien di rumah sakit. Dan kekasihmu adalah seorang perawat. Ia akan mengurus dan memperhatikanmu terus sampai kau menjadi sehat"_

 _"_ _Hmm, itu saja? Tidak ada yang special. Apa bedanya dengan sahabat? Aku punya kau, Baekhyun, Chaenyeol. Kalian selalu memperhatikanku juga kan"_

 _"_ _Kita memang sahabat-soo. Tapi ada waktu dimana kita harus berpisah, kita pasti memiliki tujuan hidup yang berbeda. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup yang akan selalu menjaga dan menemanimu sampai akhir nanti. Seorang sahabat, tidak akan bisa terus bersama"_

 _"_ _Tapi…."_

 _"_ _Kau harus belajar-soo."_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku mengerti Suho"_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"_

 _"_ _Chaenyeol, dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya"_

 _"_ _HA? Apa dia menyatakan perasaanya padamu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, dia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya. Aku rasa dia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih. Mungkin karena itu dia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya, tapi hanya untuk 30 hari"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha, astagaaaa… kalian ini, ada-ada saja"_

 _"_ _Ayolah, jangan meledek seperti itu"_

 _"_ _Okok. Menurutku, kau terima saja soo"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak suka yang hubungan palsu"_

 _"_ _Kau kan bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, dan ini bisa jadi kesempatan agar kamu bisa tahu kebenarannya seperti apa"_

 _"_ _Tapi.. setelah hari ke 30, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Itu terserah padamu dan Chaenyeol. Perasaan kalian setelah 30 hari menjalin hubungan seperti apa?. Apa kau merasa nyaman atau tidak. Jika ya kau bisa lanjutkan, tapi jika tidak, kau bisa mengakhirinya"_

 _"_ _Aku bingung"_

 _"_ _Tak usah bingung, jalani saja"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, Aku akan mempertimbangkannya dulu"_

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

 **Mohon maaf untuk para readers yang sudah memfollow cerita "Enjoy Every Last Breath", bahwa file dari cerita tersebut hilang dikarenakan laptop Auothor baru selesai service dan kehilangan seluruh data cerita, jadi author tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. Mohon maaf juga Author baru bisa mengupload cerita lagi sekarang karena alasan yang sama hehe:(:(  
**

 **Jadi, ini cerita baru yang author buat, terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita yang author temukan di sosmed, dan di kembangkan.**

 **semoga kalian suka^_^**


	2. II : The Game Begin

**Love Game  
** Chapter 2 : The Game Begin

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _Itu terserah padamu dan Chaenyeol. Perasaan kalian setelah 30 hari menjalin hubungan seperti apa?. Apa kau merasa nyaman atau tidak. Jika ya kau bisa lanjutkan, tapi jika tidak, kau bisa mengakhirinya"_

 _"_ _Aku bingung"_

 _"_ _Tak usah bingung, jalani saja"_

 _"_ _Aku akan mempertimbangkannya dulu"_

* * *

 **31 November 2016,** Satu minggu lebih telah berlalu hari-hari Kyungsoo terasa begitu membosankan. Suho telah pergi ke Amerika, dan Chaenyeol sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Ia merasa begitu kesepian. Apa yang dikatakan Suho ternyata benar, sahabat memang tidak akan selamanya bisa menemani. Ia mulai berpikir untuk memiliki seorang kekasih dan meyakinkan diri untuk menerima ajakan Chaenyeol. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Halo?"_

 _"_ _Chaenyeol… aku ingin kita bertemu"_

 _"_ _Kapan?"_

 _"_ _Sekarang"_

 _"_ _Apa aku harus menjemputmu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu, aku akan menunggumu di taman"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Kyungsoo segera bersiap-siap pergi ke taman tempat dimana Chaenyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah sampai disana ternyata Chaenyeol sudah sampai duluan, ia hanya diam duduk di bangku taman.

 _"_ _Maaf aku terlambat"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, wajar, kau berjalan, sedangkan aku naik mobil. Jadi sudah pasti aku yang sampai terlebih dahulu"_

 _"_ _Aku senang kau mengerti, hehe"_

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Kamu kemana aja seminggu ini?"_

 _"_ _Ponsel ku rusak, dan baru selesai diperbaiki",_ bohong Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Hmm begitu"_

 _"_ _Itu saja?"_

 _"_ _Emm, aku ingin memberikan jawaban soal permintaanmu, aku menerima ajakanmu"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku yakin, tapi ingat yaa.. hanya 30 hari, tidak lebih"_

 _"_ _YESSS!, akhirnya.. terima kasih Kyungsoo!"_

Chaenyeol sangat senang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam heran. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chaenyeol. Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?, yang jelas sikap Chaenyeol benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

 **01 Desember 2016,** Kini Chaenyeol dan Kyungsoo telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan tanggal itu adalah hari pertama mereka berkencan. Chaenyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menonton film romantis ke bioskop.

Film sudah dimulai, mereka begitu menikmati jalannya film itu. Sampai ketika film sampai di scene yang mengharukan, Chaenyeol melihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk dihadapannya saling berpegangan tangan.

Chaenyeol mendekatkan tangannya, mencoba untuk meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Kini tangan Chaenyeol telah mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo tidak balik mengenggam tangan Chaenyeol, ia hanya menatap Chaenyeol heran. Tapi, perasaan aneh mulai terasa, entah mengapa perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang menjadi tidak karuan, ia menjadi gugup, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

 _"_ _Kenapa perasaanku aneh begini?"_ , ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

 _"_ _Mungkin seperti itulah rasanya kencan pertama kali"_

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ternyata Chaenyeol mendengar ucapannya. Chaenyeol tersenyum manis menatap Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Chaenyeol. Senyuman Chaenyeol benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu, ia benar-benar terpesona melihat senyuman Chaenyeol itu, dan akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo mengenggam balik tangan Chaenyeol. Mereka terus berpegangan tangan sampai film berakhir.

 **12 Desember 2016,** Kencan selanjutnya mereka pergi ke sebuah pantai, menikmati suasana indah bersama.

 _"_ _Apa kau menikmati kencan kita soo?"_

 _"_ _Aku sangat menikmatinya"_

 _"_ _Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, ini baru kencan ke 2, masih ada 18 hari lagi"_

 _"_ _Hmm"_

Ekspresi Chaenyeol seketika berubah. _"Ternyata kau masih menganggap ini sebuah permainan"_ , ucap Chaenyeol dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada, tidak ada yang ku pikirkan"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tau Chaenyeol?, aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini. Terima kasih"_

Chaenyeol tersenyum manis menatap Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Kyungsoo yang ada di bahunya. Mereka hanya duduk terdiam, menikmati suasana pantai yang tenang sambil menatap pemandangan matahari terbenam.

 **20 Desember 2016,** Mereka pergi ke sebuah sirkus dan memasuki wahana rumah hantu. Saat memasuki rumah hantu, Kyungsoo berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk seseorang di sampingnya. Hanya saja ternyata orang yang di sampinya itu bukan Chaenyeol, tapi orang lain. Chaenyeol tertawa melihat Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Hahaha.. Hey Kyungsoo! Apa kau kenal dengan orang yang kau peluk itu?"_ , ledek Chaenyeol.

Seketika Kyungsoo menatap wajah orang yang di peluknya itu, ia terkejut ternyata orang yang dipeluknya itu bukan Chaenyeol, melainkan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, saat itu juga ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu.

 _"_ _Maaf pak, saya reflex, heheheh",_ ucap Kyungsoo malu.

Mereka berdua menertawakan kejadian tadi bersama-sama. Kyungsoo merasa lelah, ia ingin segera pulang. Saat mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari wahana rumah hantu itu, tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan seorang peramal.

 _"_ _Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Jangan habiskan waktu kalian dengan bermain-main seperti ini, jalanilah kehidupan dengan berbahagia bersama. Waktu kalian tidak banyak"_ , ucap si peramal. Mendengar ucapan sang peramal, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

 **26 Desember 2016,** Mereka pergi berkemah di sebuah bukit. Saat malam tiba, mereka berbaring di atas rumput sambil menatap langit.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol, apa kau lihat bintang-bintang itu?, itu sangat indah"_

 _"_ _Kau benar soo, itu sangat indah. Apa kau bahagia-soo?"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu Chaenyeol? Bahkan keindahan bintang-bintang itu tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa bahagiaku saat ini. Aku benar-benar bahagia"_

 _"_ _Syukurlah kalau kau merasa seperti itu"_

 _"_ _Aku penasaran, bagaimana akhir dari game ini nanti"_

 _"_ _Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti"_

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat penampakan bintang jatuh. Chaenyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengajukan sebuah permohonan. Seketika Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengungkapkan permohonannya di dalam hati.

 **27 Desember 2016,** Mereka pulang dari bukit itu. Mereka duduk di dalam sebuah bus. Karena kondisi jalanan yang jelek, membuat bus itu berguncang sampai membuat Kyungsoo terdorong kearah Chaenyeol dan membuatnya memberikan ciuman pertama di pipi Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Chaenyeol, aku tidak sengaja",_ ucapnya.

Chaenyeol hanya diam menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. Tiba-tiba Chaenyeol memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget, tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Chaenyeol.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued_**

* * *

 **Happy Reading :)  
**


	3. III : Ending of The Game

**Love Game  
** Chapter 3 : Ending of The Game

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Chaenyeol hanya diam menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. Tiba-tiba Chaenyeol memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget, tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Chaenyeol._

* * *

 **30 Desember 2016,** Hari terakhir dari permainan telah tiba, saat ini Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol duduk di taman tempat mereka memulai permainan ini. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka, sehingga suasana malam itu menjadi sangat hening. Mereka bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengakhiri permainan ini, karena perasaan mereka kini sangatlah berbeda.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo"_ , ucap Chaenyeol memulai pembicaraan.

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Apa aku terlihat tampan?"_

 _"_ _Kau memang selalu tampan Chaenyeol"_

 _"_ _Terima Kasih, kau juga-soo"_

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi"_

 _"_ _Apa? Pergi kemana? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?",_ tanya Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus khawatir.

 _"_ _Hey.. kenapa kau begitu panik? Aku hanya ingin pergi membeli minuman, aku sangat haus"_

 _"_ _Ohh.. maaf.. aku hany…"_

 _"_ _Kau ingin sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Emmm.. aku ingin.. oh aku ingin orange juice, ya itu, itu saja",_ jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Chaenyeol tersenyum begitu manis pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi membeli minuman. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sekarang, perasaannya sangat tidak karuan.

 _"_ _Ya tuhaann,, kenapa ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi gugup seperti ini? Apa ini berarti aku.. tidak tidak, ini cuma permainan, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir seharusnya perasaan ini juga hilang bersama permainan ini, tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan perasaanku saat bersamanya, dan jantungku selalu berdetak kencang setiap bersamanya. Apakah, aku jatuh cinta padanya?, astaga tuhaannn, bagaimana aku mengakhiri semua ini?"_ , ucap Kyungsoo sambal mondar mandir.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat dengan ucapan Suho.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Suatu saat nanti kau pasti membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup yang akan selalu menjaga dan menemanimu sampai akhir nanti."_

 _"_ _Perasaan kalian setelah 30 hari menjalin hubungan seperti apa?. Apa kau merasa nyaman atau tidak. Jika ya kau bisa lanjutkan, tapi jika tidak, kau bisa mengakhirinya"_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 _"_ _Ya Suho, kau benar, aku membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan orang yang yang ingin aku jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupku. Chaenyeol, dia orangnya, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan mengakhiri permainan ini, aku ingin selalu bersamanya, selamanya.. AKU MENCINTAIMU CHAENYEOL!", teriak Kyungsoo._

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Permisi"_

 _"_ _Ada apa ya pak?"_

 _"_ _Apa pria tinggi putih yang tadi turun ke jalan itu adalah temanmu?"_

 _"_ _Oh iya, ada apa ya pak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?",_ Kyungsoo mulai panik.

 _"_ _Kurang lebih 15 menit yang lalu, temanmu itu tiba-tiba tergeletak pinsan di jalan, orang-orang sudah membawa temanmu ke rumah sakit"_

 _"_ _APA?!"_

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan dari bapak itu, karena rasa khawatirnya pada Chaenyeol ia langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit ia langsung berlari menuju UGD, namun tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang UGD. Ternyata itu Suho, ia langsung menghapirinya.

 _"_ _Suho!, Chaenyeol apa yang terjadi padanya?",_ tangis Kyungsoo pecah memeluk Suho.

 _"_ _Waktunya sudah tiba"_

 _"_ _A… a..apa maksudmu?"_

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruang UGD lalu meminta Suho masuk ke ruang dokter. Kyungsoo memaksa untuk ikut, akan tetapi, Suho tidak memperbolehkannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu, ia setia berdiri di depan pintu UGD sambil berdoa berharap orang yang dicintainya itu akan baik-baik saja. Sekitar 1 jam ia menunggu, akhirnya Suho datang sambil menenteng sebotol orange juice dan selembar kertas yang dilipat.

 _"_ _Suho, apa kata dokter? Bagaimana keadaan Chaenyeol? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Chaenyeol terkena kanker lambung"_

 _"_ _Apa? Sejak kapan?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Tidak tidak, kau pasti bohong Katakan pada ku bahwa Chaenyeol baik-baik saja. Aku mohon Suho, aku mohon",_ tangis Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol sedang kritis sekarang. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau untuk tahu semuanya.. saat itu_ ** _14 November_** _, setelah kau dan aku bertemu di café, aku melihat Chaenyeol sedang duduk di sebuah taman…._

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **14 November 2016**

 _"_ _Chaenyeol? Kau sedang apa disini?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya sedang duduk meratapi nasib"_

 _"_ _Ha? Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi Suho"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudnya Chaenyeol, kau benar-benar membuatku bingung, kau akan pergi kemana?"_

 _"_ _Bertemu orang tuaku di surga sana, sebentar lagi"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan Chaenyeol, kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Kanker. Aku menderita kanker lambung, dokter memprediksi bahwa usiaku tidak akan melewati akhir tahun ini. Selama kurang lebih satu minggu ini, aku akan menjalankan terapi di Rumah Sakit"_

 _"_ _Apa? Kenapa kau baru memberitahu ini semua?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin membuat kebahagiaan sahabatku hilang, di tahun ini, dua sahabatku sudah menikah dan berbahagia, aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan rusak karenaku"_

 _"_ _Apa Kyungsoo tahu tentang ini?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak ada yang mengetahui ini semua"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Kyungsoo"_

 _"_ _Jangan!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 _"…_ _. Chaenyeol bilang kalau dia suka padamu, dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung, dan dia juga tidak ingin aku memberitahukan penyakitnya padamu, karena dia bilang, dia ingin membuat moment indah bersamamu-soo, bukan sebagai seorang sahabat, melainkan sebagai seorang kekasih. Dia ingin kau menjadi kekasihnya walaupun hanya sebentar. Untuk itulah dia memintamu bermain dalam permainan ini"_

Kyungsoo menangis mendengar semua yang disampaikan Suho, dia merasa sangat sedih, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu bodoh, sampai dia tidak bisa memahami maksud dari permainan ini. Kemudian Suho memberikan sebotol orange juice dan selembar kertas yang dibawanya pada Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Ini adalah barang yang ditemukan warga saat Chaenyeol dilarikan ke rumah sakit, aku rasa, ini untukmu",_ ucap Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka kertas itu.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-  
_**

* * *

 **jangan lupa follow :)))  
**


	4. IV : Last Day

**Love Game  
** Chapter 4 : Last Day

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _Ini adalah barang yang ditemukan warga saat Chaenyeol dilarikan ke rumah sakit, aku rasa, ini untukmu",_ ucap Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka kertas itu.

* * *

 _Untuk Kyungsoo,_

 _Beberapa hari telah berlalu, apa kau menikmati permainan ini? Maaf jika aku tidak bisa bermain dengan benar. Aku senang kamu selalu tersenyum ceria meskipun kau tahu bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Ternyata kau adalah orang yang sangat lucu, kau sangat berbeda, meskipun terkadang kau cuek, dan sombong, tapi jujur, aku suka padamu, bahkan sangat menyukaimu._

 _Sebelum permainan ini berakhir, aku ingin mengucapkan Terima kasih. Terima Kasih kau telah memberikanku 30 hari yang begitu indah. Terima Kasih kau telah menjadi kekasihku walaupun hanya dalam sebuah permainan. Aku bahagia._

 _Jika kau membaca pesanku ini, aku hanya berharap Tuhan memberikanku waktu satu hari lagi untuk bisa memiliki mu sebagai kekasihku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya dalam permainan semata._

 _Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih. Aku mencintaimu._

 _GAME OVER,_

 _CHAENYEOL_

* * *

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras, dia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Chaenyeol yang masih di ruang UGD. Dilihatnya Chaenyeol, orang yang begitu dia cintai kini hanya terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chaenyeol sambil mengenggam tanggannya.

 _"_ _Kau memberiku segalanya, tapi saat segalanya telah kau berikan, kau malah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku benci itu. Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Semuanya tidak berarti apa-apa jika kau tidak ada disisiku. Kau ingat saat kita berkemah di bukit waktu itu? Kau ingat saat kita melihat bintang jatuh itu? Kau ingin tahu apa permohonanku? Aku bermohon dan berdoa agar kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang nyata, selamanya. Aku tahu aku orang yang bodoh, aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu padaku. Tapi aku mohoonn… Jangan pergi… kumohon bertahanlah… bertahanlah walaupun hanya satu hari. Aku akan membahagiakanmu walaupun hanya satu hari, kumohon sadarlah Chaenyeol….."_

Kyungsoo menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, Ia menangis dan terus menangis sambil mengecup tangan Chaenyeol berharap ia tersadar. Air matapun mengalir keluar dari mata Chaenyeol, meskipun kondisinya sedang kritis, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Chaenyeol yang membalas genggamannya, matanya mulai berkedip dan berusaha untuk terbuka. Dan akhirnya Chaenyeol tersadar.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol… kau tersadar.."_

 _"_ _Kau adalah alasanku untuk bangun kembali"_

Chaenyeol tersenyum, Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya melihat orang yang dicintainya telah tersadar, ia langsung memeluk Chaenyeol dan menciumi wajahnya karena senang. Kyungsoo bergegas memanggil dokter untuk segera membantu memulihkan kondisi Chaenyeol.

 **31 Desember 2016,** Chaenyeol telah tersadar penuh sekarang. Kyungsoo mewujudkan keinginan Chaenyeol untuk menjadikannya sebagai kekasih, dengan penuh rasa sayang, Kyungsoo merawat Chaenyeol, ia sama sekali tidak ingin pergi jauh dari Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Terima Kasih"_

 _"_ _Apa? Kenapa kau berterima kasih Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, kau tidak meninggalkanku, terima kasih untuk segalanya"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu semua. Aku adalah kekasihmu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. I Love You"_

 _"_ _Me too"_

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku akan memandikanmu"_

 _"_ _Apa? Mandi?"_

Kyungsoo pergi untuk mengambil air hangat, sedangkan Chaenyeol terkejut bercampur senang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang akan memandikannya. Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar dan meletakan air hangat yang telah dibawanya. Kemudian ia duduk samping tempat tidur Chaenyeol dan melepas kancing bajunya satu persatu, Chaenyeol tak henti menatap Kyungsoo. Kini Chaenyeol telah setengah telanjang, badannya yang kekar dan tegap itu kini tidak tertutup satu helai benang pun.

Kyungsoo membasahi kain dengan air hangat yang ia bawa dan mulai membersihkan tubuh Chaenyeol, mulai dari wajahnya, lehernya, pundaknya, hingga saat dia akan mulai membersihkan dadanya, Chaenyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya dalam. Tiba-tiba Chaenyeol mengadahkan dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya, Kyungsoo melepaskan kain yang di pegangnya dan memeluk Chaenyeol, mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta, seakan-akan itu adalah ciuman mereka yang terakhir. Sampai akhirnya ciuman itu terhenti ketika Suho masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

 _"_ _Astaga, maaf aku lupa mengetuk pintu"_

Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol langsung melepas pelukan mereka, dan menatap Suho penuh rasa malu. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kain dan melanjutkan memandikan Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Kau ini mengganggu saja"_

 _"_ _Maaf Chaenyeol"_

 _"_ _Kalian pasti sedang nikmat-nikmatnya ya tadi?"_

 _"_ _Apa sih kau ini?",_ wajah Chaenyeol memerah.

 _"_ _Wahhh, Kyungsoo benar-benar perhatian."_

 _"_ _Iya, kau tahu?, dia bahkan tidak tidur untuk menjagaku"_

 _"_ _Woww.. aku sangat senang mendengar itu, tapi Kyungsoo, kau jangan lupa untuk istirahat ya"_

Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai ia langsung memakaikan Chaenyeol baju dan pergi untuk mengambil makanan. Saat Kyungsoo pergi Chaenyeol membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting pada Suho.

 _"_ _Suho, mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir yang tuhan berikan padaku"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu Chaenyeol? Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, kau akan sembuh"_

 _"_ _Itu tidak mungkin, kankerku sudah begitu parah, dan kemungkinan hanya bisa bertahan sampai pergantian malam ini saja"_

 _"_ _Kau jangan berfikiran…"_

 _"_ _Ini bukan hasil berpikirku, dokter yang menyampaikannya… saat Kyungsoo pergi mengambil air mereka datang kemari dan…._

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Chaenyeol, kanker ini telah menyebar hampir 80%, sungguh saat kau tersadar kemarin, itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Tetapi, fakta dari keajaiban itu adalah kankermu kini telah menjalar sampai ke otak"_

 _"_ _Apa itu artinya…"_

 _"_ _Ya, prediksi itu mungkin benar. Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhirmu. Saat sel kanker berhasil menyentuh otak maka secara perlahan sel kanker itu akan memberhentikan kinerja dari otak itu sendiri. Dan hal itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama"_

 _"_ _Jadi.. kemarin, saat aku tersadar, ternyata itu bukan pertanda kesembuhan? Melainkan tanda dari kematianku? Tak Kusangka, hah!"_

 _"_ _Itu benar, ku harap kau tidak menyerah, tuhan pasti akan selalu memberikan kekuatan padamu"_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 _ **-to be continued-  
**_

* * *

 **Maaf untuk Typo nya:)  
**


	5. V : Goodbye

**Love Game  
** Chapter 5 : Goodbye

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"Itu tidak mungkin, kankerku sudah begitu parah, dan kemungkinan hanya bisa bertahan sampai pergantian malam ini saja"_

 _"Kau jangan berfikiran…"_

 _"Ini bukan hasil berpikirku, dokter yang menyampaikannya… saat Kyungsoo pergi mengambil air mereka datang kemari dan…._

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah makanan.

 _"_ _Sayang aku bawa makanan untukmu. Eh, mana Suho?"_

 _"_ _Dia sudah pulang, dia buru-buru tadi"_

 _"_ _Oh, ya sudah, kau makan dulu ya"_

Kyungsoo menyuapi Chaenyeol dengan penuh rasa cinta, Chaenyeol merasa menjadi orang yang begitu beruntung, di hari terakhirnya sekarang, dia bisa merasakan cinta sesungguhnya dari orang yang ia cintai.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo"_

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin kita pergi melihat pesta bunga api, aku ingin ikut merayakan malam tahun baru bersamamu"_

 _"_ _Tapi kau belum sembuh total sayang.."_

 _"_ _Aku mohon, ini permintaanku"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Chaenyeol tersenyum bahagia dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menguap karena lelah, dia tidak tidur semalaman karena ingin menjaga Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, kau pasti lelah, tidurlah"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya.."_

 _"_ _Kau sama sekali belum tidur sayang, matamu bahkan sudah merah seperti itu"_

 _"_ _Hmmm",_ mengucek matanya.

 _"_ _Naiklah tidur disampingku"_

Kyungsoo naik dan tidur disamping Chaenyeol dan memeluknya. Chaenyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu imut. Ia benar-benar tidak tega untuk meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai itu, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama lagi bersama Kyungsoo. Ia meneteskan air matanya karena tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya itu.

Malam perayaan tahun baru tiba. Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mereka pergi ke taman tempat mereka membuat permainan cinta mereka. Suasana disana begitu ramai, orang-orang benar-benar antusias menyambut tahun baru. Tamannya pun telah dipenuhi banyak hiasan, banyak balon, lampu-lampu, yang jelas taman ini terlihat sangat cantik, indah, dan romantis. Suara terompet terdengar begitu kencang dari berbagai sisi, sehingga membuat suasana menjadi sangat ramai.

Sampai saat tengah malam tiba semua orang bersama-sama menghitung mundur dari 3 sebagai tanda dimulainya pesta bunga api dan awal tahun baru. Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap langit yang telah dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk bunga api. Keduanya begitu menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini.

 _"_ _Kau tahu Chaenyeol. Ini adalah malam tahun baru paling luar biasa. Itu karena aku memilikimu malam ini. Kau adalah alasan segala sesuatu menjadi spesial"_

 _"_ _Akupun-soo. Ini adalah malam yang sangat istimewa, karena aku memilikimu sekarang"_

 _"_ _Apa harapanmu di tahun 2017 ini Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Harapanku adalah semoga Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah merasakan kesedihan lagi, aku ingin Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum bahagia. Harapanmu?"_

 _"_ _Harapanku adalah semoga Tuhan akan memberikan kesembuhan pada Chaenyeol, dan memberinya kebahagiaan yang abadi, dan juga aku berharap agar Chaenyeol selalu ada bersamaku sampai aku tiada"_

Chaenyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa haru, harapan yang dimilikinya begitu membuatnya tersentuh dan semakin membuatnya tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Setiap detik, menit jam berlalu, semakin bertambah juga rasa cinta yang dimilikinya terhadap Kyungsoo. Chaenyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan mencium bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dibawah langit indah berhias bunga api itu.

 **01 Januari 2017** , Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol kembali ke kamar rumah sakit dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Perasaan Chaenyeol kini terasa sangat lemas, wajahnya begitu pucat, bibirnya membiru, keringat terus keluar dari tubuhnya, dan dia terus mengeluhkan rasa mual di perutnya itu. Akan tetapi ia menyembunyikan itu semua dari Kyungsoo, ia tetap bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa,

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Iya sayang, aku baik-baik saja"_

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan memeluk Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, aku sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak ingin tidur. Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu agar aku bisa tertidur dengan pulas"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

 _I know that he loves me cause he told me so, I know that he loves me cause the feelng shows._

 _And he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul"_

 _(Song By. Destiny's Child – Brown Eyes)_

 _"_ _Suaramu sangat bagus-soo"_

Kyungsoo telah tertidur lebih dulu, Chaenyeol tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, tidak ada apapun yang aku inginkan di dunia ini selain hidup bahagia bersamamu, kau adalah anugerah bagiku, apa aku juga merupakan anugerah untukmu?, aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Ku harap kau akan selalu bahagia"_ , ucap Chaenyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Matahari datang menyambut pagi. Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Chaenyeol yang masih tertidur. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membangunkannya. "Chaenyeol, Sayang, bangun", ucap Kyungsoo.

Chaenyeol sama sekali tidak bergerak, Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Chaenyeol. Tiba-tiba dia langsung turun perlahan dan menyelimuti Chaenyeol lalu mengecup keningnya.

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau lelah, bahkan sangat lelah, tidurlah dengan pulas, jangan lakukan hal apapun. Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan"_ , ucap Kyungsoo menangis. Ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari makanan.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang membeli makanan, ponselnya berdering menerima panggilan masuk, ternyata dari Suho.

 _"_ _Halo, Kyungsoo, kau dimana?"_

 _"_ _Aku di kantin, aku sedang membeli makanan"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Dia sedang tidur, dia sangat lelah, jadi dia tidur pulas sekali",_ ucap Kyungsoo menahan tangis.

 _"…_ _.. oh ya, aku mengerti, sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku sayang padanya"_ , jawab Suho menangis.

"Ya, akan aku sampaikan"

Kyungsoo berjalan tertunduk menuju kamar, tiba-tiba ia melihat tim dokter berjalan menuju kamar Chaenyeol, ia langsung berlari dan menghalangi pintu kamar.

 _"_ _Kalian jangan masuk! Pasien di dalam sedang sangat kelelahan dan dia sedang beristirahat total, tolong jangan ganggu dia"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu, menyingkirlah kami harus memeriksa pasien"_

 _"_ _Jangan! Jika kalian ingin masuk langkahi aku dulu"_

 _"_ _Hei, tolong jangan bersikap seperti bocah! Pergilah!"_

 _"_ _Jangan!"_

 _"_ _Tahan dia!"_

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat dua orang dokter menahannya untuk tidak masuk kedalam kamar.

 _"_ _Jangan!, jangan masuk!, jangan ganggu Chaenyeol ku, dia sedang tertidur pulas, dia sudah sangat kelelahan, tolong jangan ganggu dia!",_ teriak Kyungsoo menangis.

Dokter memeriksa Chaenyeol yang ternyata sudah terbaring kaku di tempat tidur. Dokter menyelimuti Chaenyeol hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan memerintahkan asistennya untuk membawa Chaenyeol ke ruang jenazah.

 _"_ _Jangan ambil Chaenyeol ku, dia sedang tertidur,, Chaenyeol! Chaenyeol!",_ teriak Kyungsoo menangis, saat jenazah Chaenyeol di bawa oleh tim dokter. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan, ia hanya bisa menangis meratapi kepergian kekasihnya itu.

Ia duduk menangis di depan kamar saat kedua dokter itu akhirnya melepas pegangannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat bayangan Chaenyeol berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap bayangan itu. Bayangan itu terlihat seperti nyata, ia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan mengatakan _"Selamat Tinggal"._

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_  
**

* * *

 **Red till end! :)**


	6. VI : Chance

**Love Game  
** Chapter 6 : Chance

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

Ia duduk menangis di depan kamar saat kedua dokter itu akhirnya melepas pegangannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat bayangan Chaenyeol berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap bayangan itu. Bayangan itu terlihat seperti nyata, ia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan mengatakan _"Selamat Tinggal"._

* * *

 _"_ _Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan! Chaenyeol! Chaenyeol!"_

Teriak Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, rasa takut menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa takutnya semakin bertambah saat ia menyadari bahwa Chaenyeol tidak ada di sampingnya, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sekarang, dengan penuh rasa khawatir ia mencari Chaenyeol, ia mencarinya keseluruh tempat, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir, sudah hampir setengah jam ia mencari Chaenyeol tapi ia masih belum ketemu juga. Karena lelah Kyungsoo berjalan kembali menuju kamar, saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ternyata Chaenyeol sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela memandangi langit. Kyungsoo menangis lalu memeluk Chaenyeol dari belakang.

 _"_ _Dari mana saja kau?! Aku sangat khawatir! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku sangat takut.. jangan pergi lagi, teruslah bersamaku, aku sangat takut..."_

 _"_ _Ada apa Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?"_

 _"_ _Aku bermimpi, aku bermimpi kau pergi dariku",_ menangis.

 _"_ _Hey.. itu hanya mimpi, aku masih disini, kau jangan khawatir",_ memeluk Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Itu terasa begitu nyata… Aku benar-benar takut Chaenyeol"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi, aku masih disini"_

 _"_ _Iya aku mengerti, kau ingin sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, aku ingin pergi ke taman lagi"_

 _"_ _Apa?! Ini masih jam setengah 3 pagi, dan kita juga baru 2 jam yang lalu pulang dari sana, apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai nanti pagi?"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaanku?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, tapi….. Baiklah"_

Chaenyeol tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya, mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi. SIngkat cerita, sampailah mereka di taman itu, pesta tahun baru telah berakhir, suasana taman itu kini telah berubah menjadi sunyi, Kyungsoo menatap Chaenyeol heran, mengapa ia mengajaknya kembali ke taman ini lagi. Sikap Chaenyeol begitu aneh, sepanjang jalan ia hanya diam sama sekali tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia juga terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, matanya merah. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir melihat Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol, kau terlihat tidak baik, ayo kita pulang, aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisimu sayang"_

 _"_ _Kau jangan khawatir sayang, kita hanya mampir kesini sebentar, sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol tolong jangan mem…."_

 _"_ _Kita duduk disana oke?"_

 _"…_ _."_

Chaenyeol tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang sangat membingungkan. Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan sikap Chaenyeol sekarang ini.

 _"_ _Soo.. apa kau mencintaiku?"_ , tanya Chaenyeol tersenyum.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol sebenarnya ada apa ini?!",_ Kyungsoo mulai kesal.

 _"_ _Kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _"_ _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?",_ murung.

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu Chaenyeol,, jelas aku mencintaimu"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Sangat mencintaiku?"_ , tanya Chaenyeol menggoda Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Tentu saja"_

 _"_ _Sangat sangat sangat mencintaiku?"_

 _"_ _Iyaaa…. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu"_ , jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _"_ _Baguslah aku senang mendengarnya"_

 _"_ _Apa kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk ini?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo.. jika aku mati, apa kau bisa hidup tanpa aku?"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_ , heran.

 _"_ _Jawab saja, aku ingin tahu"_

 _"_ _Tidak, jika salah satu dari kita harus mati, maka aku ingin mati duluan. Jika kehilanganmu, aku tidak bisa hidup"_

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi, kulitnya semakin memucat, bibirnya mulai membiru. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir melihat Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah sangat khawatir melihatmu"_

 _"_ _Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang"_

 _"_ _Kau akan pulang? Apa maksudmu kita?"_

Chaenyeol hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu. Tiba-tiba bunyi gemuruh mulai terdengar, sepertinya hujan akan segera turun. Merekapun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sikap Chaenyeol masih sangat aneh, sepanjang jalan, ia hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo mulai kesal dengan sikap Chaenyeol ini.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya ada apa ini Chaenyeol?!, dari kita pergi kau hanya diam, dan saat kita sudah di taman kau hanya bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting, dan bahkan sekarang saat kita pulang, kau juga hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun?! Apa kau tidak menganggap aku ada? Apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua ini Chaenyeol?"_

Chaenyeol hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

 _"_ _Apa kau benar-benar menganggap aku tidak ada Chaenyeol? Apa kau sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaanku? Baiklah, Terserah kau saja!"_

Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dalri mulut Chaenyeol. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di rumah sakit, tepatnya di lorong kamar mereka.

 _"_ _Kita sudah sampai sekarang, apa kau masih belum mau bicara?"_

 _"…_ _."_

Chaenyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya kesal dan pergi masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Chaenyeol sendiri di lorong. Tiba-tiba, Chaenyeol merasa sangat pusing, kepalanya terasa begitu berat, perutnya terasa benar-benar sakit, darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya, kulitnya semakin pucat, ia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya ia pun tergeletak di lorong yang sepi itu.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil melihat foto-fotonya bersama Chaenyeol, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dan sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu Chaenyeol, tapi dia belum juga masuk ke kamar. Hujan pun turun sangat deras, gemuruh yang begitu keras dan kilatan petir membuat Kyungsoo begitu ketakutan. Iapun menutup gorden jendela kamar.

 _"_ _Astaga, baru sekarang hujan di pagi hari menyeramkan seperti ini.. kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya?"_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Kyungsoo mengira itu adalah Chaenyeol, sehingga dia tidak membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang itu.

 _"_ _Akhirnya kau datang juga, kau kemana dulu? Lorong menuju kamar ini sangat dekat dan tidak membutuhkan waktu satu menit pun, bagaimana mungkin kau berjalan hingga hampir satu jam?"_

 _"_ _Itu karena dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi"_

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, ia langsung membalikan badannya dan ternyata itu adalah Dokter. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Maaf dok, saya kira anda Chaenyeol"_

 _"_ _Kau harus tabah"_

 _"_ _Tabah? Ada apa sebenarnya?, dan dokter, apa kau melihat Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Dia sudah pergi"_

 _"_ _Pergi? Pergi kemana dia? Apa maksudmu? Dia baik-baik saja kan?",_ Kyungsoo panik menahan tangis.

 _"_ _Dia sudah tiada"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu? Kau bohong, kau pasti bohong!"_

 _"_ _Temuilah dia, ia masih di ruang ICU, cepat"_

 _"_ _Kau bohong! Dia pasti belum mati, Chaenyeol… Chaenyeol!"_

Kyungsoo menangis menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya dan berlari menuju ruang ICU untuk melihat kekasihnya itu. Sampailah ia di ruang ICU, terlihat ada seorang pasien yang terbaring kaku dan seluruh tubuhnya telah ditutupi selimut. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan kesedihannya, rasa takut, tak percaya, benar-benar menyelimutinya sekarang, dengan perlahan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah pasien itu. Ternyata benar, itu adalah Chaenyeol.

* * *

 _ **-to be continued-**_

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. Chapter selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir :)):))  
**


	7. VII : Thank You, I Love You (ENDING)

**Love Game  
** Chapter 7 : Thank You, I Love You

(END)

* * *

Kyungsoo menangis menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya dan berlari menuju ruang ICU untuk melihat kekasihnya itu. Sampailah ia di ruang ICU, terlihat ada seorang pasien yang terbaring kaku dan seluruh tubuhnya telah ditutupi selimut. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan kesedihannya, rasa takut, tak percaya, benar-benar menyelimutinya sekarang, dengan perlahan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah pasien itu. Ternyata benar, itu adalah Chaenyeol.

* * *

 _"_ _Chaenyeol! bangun Chaenyeol!",_ teriak dan tangis Kyungsoo memenuhi ruang ICU saat itu.

 _"_ _Apa kau akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Kenapa kau tega padaku?! Kau pasti hanya bercanda kan, kau belum pergi, ya aku yakin kau belum pergi… Suster! Suster! Tolong sadarkan kekasihku ini, buat dia bangun, dia pasti sedang bercanda sekarang, dia pasti belum mati kan"_

 _"_ _Maaf, tapi kekasihmu sudah pergi, ini sudah kehendak tuhan"_ , ucap suster.

 _"_ _Apa kau bilang?! Beraninya kau bilang bahwa kekasihku sudah mati!, dia masih hidup! Dia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal seperti ini… hikz.. Chaenyeol!..."_

Suho sampai dirumah sakit, ia langsung berlari menuju ruang ICU bersama Xiumin. Suho melihat Kyungsoo yang mengamuk memarahi suster disana, ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk keluar.

 _"_ _Suho, lepaskan aku!"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo?! Apa kau pikir dengan melakukan hal ini Chaenyeol akan kembali?!"_

 _"_ _Chaenyeol masih hidup! Dia tidak mungkin pergi!, dia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa hidup padanya! Jadi dia tidak mungkin pergi Suho!"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo.. kau tenang ya.. kita mengerti perasaanmu, kita juga sedih dengan meninggalnya Chaenyeol, tapi tolong kendalikan dirimu"_ , ucap Xiumin menenangkan.

Mendengar ucapan Xiumin itu, membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah, ia langsung menghampiri Xiumin dan menarik kerah bajunya.

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu? Beraninya kau mengatakan bahwa Chaenyeol sudah pergi! Siapa kau?! Kau bilang kau mengerti perasaanku?! Kau sema sekali tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang!"_

Suho langsung menarik Kyungsoo, dan ***PLAK*** satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _CHAENYEOL SUDAH MATI! SUDAH MATI! Mengapa kau tidak mengakuinya?! Kau pikir Chaenyeol akan senang melihatmu seperti ini? Dia hanya akan sedih! Sadarlah dan terima bahwa Chaenyeol kini sudah tidak bersama kita lagi Kyungsoo! Aku tahu kau sedih. Kau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai, dan kau pikir aku tidak bisa merasakan itu?! Aku juga sama, aku kehilangan sosok sahabat yang aku cintai juga! Kita ada di posisi yang sama Kyungsoo! Chaenyeol tidak akan pernah kembali Kyungsoo… sadarlahh…"_

Suho menangis memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang kosong, ia benar-benar menyesali semua perbuatannya tadi, iapun menangis dan memeluk Suho.

 _"_ _Dia pergi Suho, dia pergi.. dia pergi tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku Suho.. kenapa dia bisa setega itu?...hiks"_

 _"_ _Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu, kau harus tabah-soo… kau harus tabah"_

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, proses pemakaman Chaenyeol telah selesai dilaksanakan. Semua orang berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam, Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap makam Chaenyeol dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Suho menghampiri Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Oh, ya, aku baik-baik saja..",_ menghapus air matanya.

Mereka berjalan pulang.

 _"_ _Aku sudah sangat lelah menangis, mataku sudah bengkak karena terus menangis. Kau tahu? Saat ia terbangun dari kritisnya, aku merasa bahwa dia benar-benar sembuh, aku merasa bahwa dia akan terus bersamaku. Tapi ternyata tuhan hanya memberikanku waktu satu hari, dan di hari yang sama juga dia pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu kesedihanmu, ini memang benar-benar sulit untuk di terima"_

 _"_ _Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Xiumin, aku benar-benar menyesal telah membentaknya"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa soo, dia juga mengerti dengan kondisimu. Oh ya, Aku akan pulang ke Amerika"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Kapan? Kenapa secepat ini? Jadi.. sepertinya aku akan benar-benar sendiri sekarang"_

 _"_ _Besok, kau tak perlu khawatir.. aku masih bisa mengunjungi mu kan"_

 _"_ _Ya.."_

 _"_ _Apa kau akan mencari pasangan lagi?"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?, aku baru saja kehilangan kekasihku, dia adalah cinta pertamaku, tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya dengan mudah"_

 _"_ _Kau benar.. tapi bukankah hidup itu harus terus berlanjut?"_

 _"_ _Benar tapi, apa aku bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari Chaenyeol? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Lebih baik aku hidup sendiri saja"_

 _"_ _Inilah yang Chaenyeol takutkan"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah tahu bahwa Chaenyeol akan pergi hari ini. Kau ingat saat kau memandikan Chaenyeol waktu itu? Saat kau pergi, Chaenyeol memberitahuku tentang prediksi dokter tentang hari terakhirnya itu. Lalu dia bilang bahwa…_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihat kematianku"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo menangis di hadapanku, untuk itu aku ingin pergi tanpa diketahuinya"_

 _"_ _Kau tega Chaenyeol, apa kau pikir Kyungsoo akan memaafkanmu? Dia sangat sayang padamu, mana mungkin dia menolak untuk menemani kekasihnya di saat-saat terakhir?"_

 _"_ _Ak sangat mencintainya, aku sama sekali tidak suka melihatnya menangis karenaku. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, dia akan mengerti"_

 _"_ _Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan saat kau pergi nanti?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin, Kyungsoo mencari penggantiku, aku ingin dia mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia…."_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 _"…_ _.. Dia berpikir bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, dia tahu bahwa setelah kepergiannya, kau pasti akan terus bersedih dan tidak ingin mengejar kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu, dia memintamu untuk berusaha melupakannya dan mencari kebahagiaanmu bersama orang lain. Dia sangat mencintaimu, bahkan di sisa waktunya yang terbatas, dia terus menempatkan kebahagiaanmu diatas kebahagiaannya"_

Kyungsoo menangis mendengar penjelasan Suho.

 _"_ _Satu lagi, sebelum Chaenyeol menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia menuliskan sebuah surat untukmu, dokter memberikannya sebelum pemakaman tadi.. Bacalah"_

Kyungsoo membuka surat itu.

* * *

 _Untuk Kyungsoo yang ku sayangi,_

 _Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa aku sampai di batas akhir kemampuanku. Maaf aku harus pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu. Sepertinya tuhan sangat sayang padaku, sampai ia sama sekali tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memintaku pulang. Tapi aku bersyukur tuhan masih memberikanku waktu untuk merasakan rasa cinta yang tulus darimu. Terima kasih soo, terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku benar-benar menghargai itu semua. Maaf jika aku telah membuatmu menumpahkan banyak air mata._

 _Kau selalu memberikanku kebahagiaan, tapi yang aku berikan padamu hanyalah kesedihan. Kau tahu, di sisa hidupku yang singkat ini aku hanya berharap bahwa aku bisa membahagiakanmu, namun nyatanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memmberikan itu padamu. Maafkan aku._

 _Kau ingat dengan yang kita bicarakan di taman malam itu? Kau berharap kau mati lebih dulu karena kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Namun nyatanya aku harus lebih dulu mati mendahuluimu. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan terus melanjutkan hidupmu. Pergi dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu, walaupun itu bersama orang lain. Aku akan sangat tenang dan bahagia jika di atas sana aku bisa melihatmu menjalani kehidupan dengan penuh rasa kebahagiaan._

 _Terima kasih Kyungsoo.. terima kasih… Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu._

 _AKU PERGI,_

 _CHAENYEOL_

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus mengucapkan nama Chaenyeol, tubuhnya begitu lemas, ia sudah sangat begitu lelah karena terus bersedih, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi buram, buram dan semakin buram, hingga akhirnya ia tergeletak pinsan.

 **01 Agustus 2017,** Hari-hari yang menyakitkan itu kini telah berlalu. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Iapun kini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih baru, Sehun namanya. Ia terlihat seperti Chaenyeol, dia tinggi, putih dan tampan. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun telah merencanakan pernikahan.

 **30 November 2017,** Tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahan, Kyungsoo pergi mendatangi makam Chaenyeol dengan membawa bunga yang begitu indah.

 _"_ _Apa kau baik-baik saja disana Chaenyeol? Aku membawakan bunga yang indah untukmu. Terima kasih, atas segalanya. Kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau hanya memberikan kesedihan padaku, tapi kau salah sayang. Yang sebenarnya, kau adalah alasan dari semua kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan selama ini. Aku telah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, besok aku akan melaksanakan pernikahan, ku harap kau bisa tenang dan bahagia disana. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku pergi dulu ya.."_

 **01 Desember 2017,** Hari pernikahan Kyungsoo telah tiba. Semua orang merasa begitu senang. Kyungsoo dan Sehun membacakan janji suci mereka, semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan gembira atas kebahagiaan mereka. Di balik kemeriahan itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayangan Chaenyeol yang berdiri di tengah keramaian, bayangan itu terlihat bahagia, ia ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar menatap Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya bayangan itu semakin memudar dan hilang.

 _"_ _Terima kasih Chaenyeol, I Love You"_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Akhirnya kita sampai di Chapter terakhir... terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir.. Author benar-benar berterima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini.._  
**

 ** _Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini.. jangan lupa beri review kalian, dan klik love + follows, itu semua sangat berarti bagi author.._**

 ** _Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya..._**

 ** _Mohon dukungannya agar Author bisa kembali menulis cerita-cerita yang baru lagi... Thank YOU ALLLLLL!_**

 ** _LOVE YOU :)))))_**


End file.
